Cardiovascular and respiratory diseases represent huge areas of chronic disease management and risk reduction healthcare, much of which disproportionately affects communities of color and communities of poverty. As a result, substantial investments in research in this area are warranted. Since scientific knowledge is gradually accumulative, it is imperative (especially in nursing) to create more emphasis on the development of focused and sustained programs of research. Dissemination of scientific knowledge is not widely evident yet within clinical nursing and this deserves attention. It is commonly known that clinicians in practice are not quick to implement research findings. There are a variety of reasons why research is not utilized in practice, but one of the frequently cited factors is that research findings are not accessible to clinicians. Dissemination of research-based knowledge both to other scientists, health professionals and the public is an imperative for investigators but the infrastructure and skill training to be highly proficient at the dimension is often under-emphasized. Therefore, the aims of the Development and dissemination Core are: 1) to advance nursing science related to the understanding of cardiovascular and respiratory health across gender ant eh life span, especially as it is related to reducing disease/illness disparities, through the development of investigator initiated programs of research, and 2) to facilitate the dissemination of research findings to the scientific, clinical and lay communities. This core was designed to meet the first and fourth aim of the proposal. Activities include a) funding pilot studies, b) development of a funding resource center, c) support for proposal development, d) colloquia and seminars and e) support for the publication of findings to scientific, clinical and lay audiences.